


Prezent

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Mów mi Kopciuszek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Lucyfer obchodzą pierwszą rocznicę związku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy nadeszła ich pierwsza rocznica związku, Sam chciał żeby wszystko było idealnie. Kupił ulubione wino Lucyfera i przyrządził niezbyt wystawną kolację (w końcu archanioł i tak nie jadał). Jednak to była ta łatwa część. Przecież nie może mu kupić nic zwyczajnego, prawda? W końcu to archanioł! Dlatego Sam długo chodził po wszystkich sklepach, jakie tylko były w okolicy, ale wciąż nic nie znalazł. W końcu zdecydował się na coś prostego — książki. Kupił mu cały zestaw książek Chucka, które — choć nie za dobre — wydawały mu się odpowiednie. W końcu szatan zawsze narzekał, że nic tak naprawdę o nim nie wie — Sam wolał mu nie wypominać tego, że przecież demony w piekle dostały polecenie śledzenia go „od bachora”, i które po złożeniu mu raportu, archanioł zabił — więc historie o ich przygodach wydawały mu się całkiem logicznym prezentem.  


Kiedy nadszedł dzień rocznicy, Sam nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Trzy razy sprawdził, czy wszystko jest aby na pewno gotowe i czekał na pojawienie się Lucyfera. Kiedy ten w końcu się zjawił, trzymał w dłoniach dziwne pudełko. Niby jak na buty — ale nie do końca. Dlatego, kiedy po kolacji — która, jak raz, przebiegła bez żadnych problemów — wymienili się prezentami, Winchester z ciekawością zajrzał do środka.  
Lucyfer jako pierwszy rozpakowywał swój prezent, a raczej prezenty i czekał teraz ze zniecierpliwieniem na reakcję Sama.  


— Buty? — spytał zdziwiony, patrząc na wyraźnie zadowolonego z siebie partnera.  


— Gabriel mi wspominał, że kiedyś jeden zgubiłeś. Więc ci kupiłem parę i jeszcze jeden lewy. Tak w razie czego. Gdybyś znów go zgubił.

 


End file.
